


【先婚后爱第八章】

by Xuwm



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuwm/pseuds/Xuwm
Kudos: 1





	【先婚后爱第八章】

捌  
忙完工作回到家的郭桂鑫推开门，只见一室漆黑。  
“正正？”  
门口的鞋昭示着陈正正在家，但是在家为什么不开灯呢？  
郭桂鑫推开卧室门，同样的漆黑，突然，一团白影撞进他的怀里，“正正？”郭桂鑫下意识扶住怀里的人，触感是温热还带些许水汽的肌肤，下一刻陈正正柔软却没有章法的吻便落在郭桂鑫唇上，小手不安分的开始解郭桂鑫的扣子，吻也一个接一个从唇上移到脖颈上，舌尖调戏着喉结，郭桂鑫觉得自己不好，非常不好。

为什么？  
人人都知他是风流少爷，但鲜有人知他也真的是个货真价实的处男啊！原因很简单，他怂啊，哦不是，他遵纪守法啊！标记omega不负责，他也怕被法律制裁啊！

愣神之间，陈正正的手已经开始解他的裤腰带了。  
陈正正也觉得自己不好，他为什么对我投怀送抱无动于衷？我太没有魅力了？比不上外面那些妖艳贱货？不应该啊？陈正正觉得自己应该还是很有吸引力的。难道说，郭桂鑫不行？  
不过这个念头也很快被陈正正打消了，在他把手伸进去实打实摸到郭桂鑫的命根子时，操，alpha就是alpha，命运不公。

处男郭少爷第一次感受到命根子掌握在别人手里的感觉，不得不承认陈正正没有技巧的抚摸让他很受用。郭桂鑫开始主动起来，两只手不老实的摸上陈正正挺翘的臀瓣，大概是alpha的优势所在，加上郭少爷阅片无数，没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪跑嘛真是的，左右不过就是那样。  
郭桂鑫伸手去摸陈正正滑嫩的大腿内侧，温柔的触感简直不要太好。探到后穴时，湿热紧闭的入口堪堪能进入一个指头。

“呵呵，宝贝，自己弄过了。”  
闻着一室风铃花香的郭桂鑫心里简直要长出风铃花，释放出信息素缓缓包裹住怀里的人，郭桂鑫慢慢把自己送进去，停止的一刻，两人都低喘出声，肉刃开拓着湿热紧致的甬道，填满内里完美的契合，默契的让人疯狂。  
郭桂鑫轻轻吻着陈正正的眉眼，待他完全适应后，便开始加大力度，淫靡之音四起，完全没有技巧，只靠着本能，郭桂鑫准确顶弄到那一点。

“啊你别…你…嗯…轻点啊…”

郭桂鑫使坏的心眼作怪，控制住陈正正想要合拢的双腿，全部力度都照顾在那一点上，“嗯？别哪？这么？”  
陈正正眼角绯红，晶莹的水珠充斥眼球，也冲撞着郭桂鑫的视觉，“你…太过分了…”

陈正正咬住下唇不想发出让自己声音，而郭桂鑫又怎么能让他得逞，他俯身吻上陈正正红软的唇瓣，贝齿轻轻咬上下唇，性感的低吟让郭桂鑫不自觉的加快速度，几个来回便让陈正正肌肉紧绷，郭桂鑫知道他是要到达顶点了，故意伸手附上精神的小家伙，“啊，你...混蛋...你...松开啊...”  
“乖，叫哥哥，叫哥哥让你射。”郭桂鑫轻轻咬着陈正正圆润的耳垂，享受着使坏的过程。  
“我比你...啊...还大一岁呢...嗯...凭什么...叫你...啊...哥哥啊...”欲望顶端却不得解脱的陈正正把头埋在郭桂鑫肩上，不肯妥协。  
“乖宝宝，只要你叫一声，我就放过你，嗯？”  
受不住诱惑的陈正正把脸抬起来，在郭桂鑫耳旁小声叫到，“哥...哥哥...饶了我吧...”  
“遵命，宝贝。”  
这一声哥哥让郭桂鑫十分受用，身下大开大合的运动，手也没闲着，陈正正一口咬上郭桂鑫的肩膀，绷紧身体颤抖着交代了。高潮后的另一番紧致让郭桂鑫也濒临顶峰，他浅浅抽动几下，打算撤出来，毕竟，也没征求过人意见，无论是标记还是内射都怪不好的，来日方长，慢慢来还怕没机会？  
然而陈正正却不是这么想的，感受到郭桂鑫要抽出来，他双腿夹住郭桂鑫的腰，双臂也环上郭桂鑫的脖子，“标记我吧。”

登顶就是几秒的事，下半身思考的郭桂鑫一边抱起陈正正，深深的顶弄进去，一边张嘴咬住了陈正正的腺体，抵着最深处，射精成结。  
成结的一刻，陈正正被郭桂鑫内射的一股滚烫激的一颤，但是被环抱在怀里的满足，又让他无比心安，真好。

陈正正趴在郭桂鑫身上，不住地用手指在他胸口上划拉，郭桂鑫伸手捉住陈正正的手指，拉到嘴边亲了亲，“宝贝，有不舒服吗，去洗洗？”  
刚被标记的omega异常粘人，陈正正伸手搂住郭桂鑫，“你抱我。”  
“抱抱抱，我抱你。”


End file.
